


I’m in. Let’s do it!

by CaptainGlitch



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: & that's it...just girlfriends talking & making out, (that tag exists so i just decided to go ahead & use it), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hot Tub, hopefully as hot as japanese summers, hot makeout sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGlitch/pseuds/CaptainGlitch
Summary: When Kanan asks, Yô does it, it’s not like Kanan forces Yô to do it, it’s more like Kanan asking makes Yô want to do it; little does Kanan know she’s exactly the same.





	I’m in. Let’s do it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back in rare pair hell (or maybe I never really left?), I like almost any pairing but since there was not a lot of things for this one I decided to do something (plus Yô gotta be one of my fav characters & Kanan is not too far behind)  
> I write You Watanabe’s name as “Yô” because English is a confusing enough language without me confusing a character’s name with a personal pronoun… orz  
> If ya find any mistake don’t be afraid of letting me know (I’m still learning how to write correctly & could use the pointers :P)  
> Enjoy these sporty girlfriends in their moment of relaxation.

“Phew, I’m beat.”

Right now, Yô was just tired but she had no doubt her body would be sore tomorrow. It had been a while since exercise made her feel exhausted. It was incredible Kanan seemed sweaty but otherwise unaffected.

Kanan had to stifle a laugh at the way Yô walked towards the couch and then flopped backwards against the cushions, her limbs sprawled over half of the furniture, and her signature yellow cap falling to the side.

“Sorry for making you put up with my training regime.” Kanan grabbed the cap and placed it elsewhere before taking a seat next to the girl, hunching her shoulders and looking apologetic.

“Why are you saying that?” Even when Yô’s voice sounded sleepy, Kanan could tell the girl was happy. “It was me who decided to give it a shot; besides, don’t you love the feeling of sore muscles after a good workout?” With a small surge of energy Yô sat uptight and flexed her arm to show off her bicep; her winning smile looking as fine as ever despite the clear tiredness in the girl’s general posture.

“You’re a weird girl, Yô-chan,” Kanan said stifling another laugh. Suddenly a mischievous glint shone in her eyes. “Are you perhaps one of _those_ girls… what are they called? ... _Masochists_?”

Yô allowed the upper half of her body to fall against the cushioned back of the couch.

“C’mon it’s nothing like that,” she replied in a mock angry tone, too tired to show her disagreement in any other way aside from her puffed cheeks. With a deep breath Yô started talking once again, her voice back to her normal tone. “Doesn’t the soreness in your muscles make you feel like you tried your best? I have no regrets because I know I did my best and have sore muscles to prove it!”

Despite the tired tone in Yô’s voice she sounded genuinely proud of managing to finish Kanan’s special training.

Those words pulled the corners of Kanan’s lips up in a smile.

“Come here.” Kanan motioned with her hands for Yô to move closer and the girl yielded.

“I wouldn’t want my training partner getting any serious injury,” Kanan explained kneading the muscles in Yô’s shoulders and arms.

Lifting Yô’s legs and placing them in her lap Kanan got an idea.

“How about we take a bath?” She suggested, rubbing her hands along Yô’s thighs, massaging the sore muscles so it wouldn’t hurt so bad the next day. Yô allowed Kanan to pull her even closer to continue the massage.

Her grandfather or parents weren’t home, so Kanan could be sure they wouldn’t have any interruptions.

“A bath sounds so nice right now,” Yô breathed, visibly relaxing with the massage Kanan was giving to her legs.

Kanan moved Yô’s legs and started removing Yô’s shirt stopping when the girl’s abdomen was revealed. She took some time to look closely at the way the girl’s stomach rose and fall with every deep breath Yô took.

“It feels softer than it looks,” she noted, palming the girl’s abdomen tenderly.

Yô’s slow, relaxed breath was halted abruptly.

“Is it bad?” She asked with caution, feeling insecure about her body. She was not one to let that kind of self-doubts get to her, but she was afraid that next to Kanan her muscles weren’t enough.

“Not at all, it’s endearing,” Kanan said letting the shirt fall back down.

Yô blinked slowly, trying to understand if the girl was joking or not.

“We’re talking about muscles, Kanan.”

Kanan laughed softly. “You don’t think endearing fits?”

“Not really, I think you are super fit, though.”

The smile in Kanan’s face faltered a bit and she felt her heart skip a beat.

“Where is all this flattery coming from?”

“It’s not flattery if it’s true.” After some seconds of silence Yô’s tired eyes opened up a lot and the girl seemed alarmed, wondering if she shouldn’t have said that.

It made Kanan want to dispel any doubts without any delay. She shook her head slowly before speaking.

“Sometimes you are so straightforward, Yô-chan, it makes me feel bashful.” A nice blush settled in Kanan’s cheeks making her look absolutely stunning in a way makeup couldn’t hope to achieve.

Opening and closing her mouth in surprise, Yô had to look away before she could gather her breath to speak again.

“Sorry,” she said in a very quiet voice.

Leaning closer, Kanan hushed any other words with a kiss.

“Don’t apologize for that,” she whispered. Yô could only nod dumbfounded while being enveloped in a hug.  The blush was now present in both of their faces. ~~~~

Yô didn’t want to let go, but when Kanan stepped back Yô couldn’t muster more than a few words in a weak attempt to stay close to her.

“I’ll set up the bath, ok?”

Yô lowered her gaze before standing up and busying herself retrieving things from her duffel bag while Kanan left for the bathroom.

Kanan was just slightly disappointed to see the girl pull out a fresh change of clothes out of her duffel bag. She had half hoped to see Yô in one of her shirts or sweatshirts… if they kept doing this maybe next time she could, though.

While Kanan was filling the tub, Yô entered the bathroom and started removing her contact lenses in front of the sink. She looked so focused and made all kinds of weird expressions; Kanan couldn’t resist the urge to hug her.

Strong arms surrounded Yô’s waist. The girl tried her best to keep the contact lens from falling from her finger. She carefully placed it in its plastic case next to her frames before leaning back into the comforting hug.

“Let’s get you out of this clothes, ok?”

Yô could only nod. Voicing her answer would probably result in some embarrassing noises escaping her mouth.

First Yô lifted her arms while Kanan removed the shirt and then stepped out of the sweatpants once Kanan pulled them down.

“I can take off the rest,” Yô started saying but Kanan was already removing Yô’s sport bra.

“Let me…”

Yô didn’t answer, she was too embarrassed to do so, and hoped Kanan would take her silence as an incentive to keep going.

Once Kanan had removed the underwear she grabbed a cloth and a bar of soap.

“Should I wash your hair and your back?” She offered but Yô didn’t feel like she actually had a choice. Her limbs felt heavy and clumsy and she could use the help even if Kanan was wording everything with a suggestive tone that made Yô melt.

“Yes, please.”

Kanan couldn’t help all the smiles that reached her face with every genuine reaction Yô had. She was so honest with her feelings. Unless she felt her feelings could be a burden to someone else, in which case Kanan just needed to gently prod Yô a bit and wait a bit more to get her to open up.

But right now… right now Kanan could just revel in the emotions dancing in Yô’s face.

With careful hands, Kanan made sure to wash Yô’s sweaty body. The girl’s breath hitched occasionally but Kanan wasn’t sure if it was because she had touched a sensitive part of Yô’s body or the muscles she touched were just a bit tender from the exercise.

“All done!” Standing up Kanan stood with her back to Yô. The girl took the chance to slip into the tub without having Kanan’s eyes on her.

Yô let herself to sink into the tub; her whole body staying completely underwater for several seconds, simply enjoying the warm water surrounding her.

Rising her torso from the bottom of the tub, she threw her arms up, sending droplets of water everywhere. Usually Kanan would have teased her for making a mess in the bath but not this time… _Weird_. Yô released a sigh and threw her arms over the sides of the small tub. Curious about Kanan’s lack of reaction she turned her head to the side.

Without her glasses she couldn’t really see Kanan clearly, but her blurry vision was enough to conclude she was undressing.

“K-Kanan?” She squeaked sinking again in the tub till the water lapped at her chin.

The girl in question looked over her shoulder, her shirt and bra already removed and her pants halfway through her long legs. Even if Kanan didn’t seem to mind having Yô’s eyes on her, the girl still forced her eyes to focus in front of her, watching ripples form in the warm water.

“What are you acting so nervous about? My diving suits leave nothing to the imagination anyways.”

“You say that but… it’s not the same to see you in your wetsuit than see you without anything in the way.” Yô tried to hide her blush but Kanan could probably already see how red her ears and shoulders were.

From the corner of her eye Yô saw the girl remove her underwear and lift her hair in a messy bun right before getting behind her in the tub. The water level rose but thankfully not enough to overflow. Had Kanan carefully planned this?

The tiny space was hardly the right size for the two of them to fit, but it was comfortable enough if Yô didn’t think too much about the soft breasts brushing against her back or the thighs pressing against the sides of her body.

 “Are you okay?” Kanan asked removing some wet locks of hair from Yô’s forehead.

This was Kanan, after all, sweet and gentle Kanan. Yô didn’t have any reasons to get anxious, did she?

She relaxed after the gesture and Kanan could tell the remaining tension in Yô’s body wasn’t due to her own naked form being so close to the other girl.

 “Your training was so good, but I’m so tired now.”

Sighing again, Yô closed her eyes letting her head fall back upon Kanan’s shoulder; her body slumping against the taller girl’s body.

 “You were a really nice training partner, let’s do it again sometime.”

Yô only offered a soft hum as an answer.

“Don’t fall asleep, let’s talk a bit.”

“Ok!” Pulling energy out of thin air, Yô lifted her body and straightened her posture. Kanan threw her arms around the girl’s shoulders, placing her chin in Yô’s head.

“Next year they are offering summer jobs at the aquarium again,” Kanan said.

“…at Mito Sea Paradise?” Yô asked.

The aquarium was near Chika-chan’s place and it was one of the two aquariums at Uchiura; lately they had found themselves hanging out there more and more.

“Uh-huh, how about we work there once more?”

“You just want to spend time with the dolphins without paying for the entry fee,” Yô accused cheekily while leaning forward and turning around to send Kanan a wink.

“Ah, you discovered me, as expected of Yô-chan.”

“It’s not that big of a mystery; everyone who knows you for at least an hour would make that assumption.” Yô looked back to see Kanan smiling back at her. “So, do you have any ulterior motive for asking me to work at the aquarium too?”

“No point in hiding it, right? You looked really nice while wearing the Uchicchi suit last year; I want to see you wearing it again.”

Yô groaned and let her body sink a little bit more in the mixed warmth of the tub and Kanan’s body.

“It was really hot inside the suit, besides Chika-chan and Riko-chan kept hugging me and it only made it worse,” she said with annoyance.

“Can you blame them? You really looked adorable, plus I didn’t have the chance to hug you, so I really want to do it this time.” Kanan hugged Yô’s shoulders and the girl had to make an effort to avoid thinking on Kanan’s chest pressing softly against her back.

“You can hug me anytime you want, you don’t need me to wear a weird costume to do so,” Yô said in a breathy whisper.

Kanan said nothing and looked away with a little pout that she couldn’t quite hide. Yô’s lips twitched into a small sweet smile, but she looked back to the front—so that Kanan couldn’t see her face—pretending to be annoyed.

“Alright! If you wanna hug me while I’m wearing an overheated walrus suit in the middle of summer I’ll do it.”

Chancing a look over her shoulder, Yô saw Kanan smile warmly before leaning forward. A pair of lips pressed against Yô’s lips and she couldn’t help but hum in contentment.

“Can I get another one?” Yô requested softly when Kanan broke the kiss.

Was Yô doing it on purpose? Because there was no way Kanan could deny anything to Yô’s half-lidded eyes and low raspy voice.

Without another word, Kanan leaned forward, placing a hand in Yô’s shoulders and the other one in her nape, she kissed the girl again; this time Yô welcomed Kanan with a bit more of energy (and a bit more of tongue too).

When the kiss ended, Kanan’s hands slid from Yô’s shoulders all the way to her wrists, pushing her own body against the girl’s back.

“It’s getting, kind of late,” she started saying, speaking into Yô’s ear, “why don’t you, y’know, stay over tonight?”

“That… sounds nice.” She’d have to deal with her parents later for staying over at Kanan’s place without telling them beforehand, but honestly that was the least of her current concerns.

“Mhm, let me take care of you,” Kanan whispered, her warm hands sliding up and down Yô’s arms.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” By some sort of miracle, Yô’s voice barely trembled.

Standing up, Kanan stretched; her muscles a bit tense from being cramped in a tub where there was barely room for them both, her chest was pushed upwards and the muscles in her torso looked perfectly shaped under the wet skin. Yô had to wonder if Kanan was doing it on purpose when Kanan’s eyes caught her staring.

Pretending she hadn’t seen Yô’s eyes on her, Kanan helped Yô out of the water and, after grabbing a towel, started to dry her hair with care. Yô was already trying so hard to not fall asleep in Kanan’s arms.

Afterwards, Kanan took the girl’s glasses from the sink and placed them very gingerly in Yô’s face, before taking  a bigger towel and use it to dry most of the water out of the rest of Yô’s body.

Kanan was always like this, she had a way to switch from seductive to caring and she could also be both simultaneously without any struggle.

They entered Kanan’s room enveloped in the snug towels. Since it was dark already, the place was entirely illuminated by the moon. Without putting her clothes first, Yô took her cellphone and walked to the side of the room.

While Kanan pulled out some clothes out of a drawer, Yô adjusted her glasses and turned towards the moonlit illuminated window.

It had a nice view of the ocean. After sending her parents a message, Yô stood there for quite a few seconds, admiring the moonlit waters; the not so distant echo of the waves calming her heartbeat almost immediately.

The water looked terribly similar to a certain someone’s midnight blue locks. Oh, how she loved to run her fingers through Kanan’s hair. While Yô put her clothes on she couldn’t help but be entranced by the movement of the waves. It was far too reminiscent of Kanan’s hair moving in the wind while she ran ahead of Yô.

Kanan came into Yô’s view, already dressed in a sleeveless hoodie and shorts. Over her shoulder she was carrying a futon where she was probably planning to sleep in, leaving the bed for Yô. She was placing it on the floor when Yô kneeled next to her.

“Can we sleep together in your bed tonight?” Yô asked softly, carefully gauging Kanan’s reaction. It was important, cause Kanan would never outright say exactly what she was feeling. Yô wanted to make sure she wasn’t overstepping any boundary.

“We both know I roll around a lot when I sleep, it’s not gonna be comfortable.” Kanan seemed bashful; but if it really was because of her terrible sleeping habits, Kanan wouldn’t refuse to even send a sideway glance towards Yô.

“We both know that’s just an excuse,” Yô countered softly.

Sighing, Kanan looked at Yô from the corner of her eye; under the moonlight it was easy to see the red covering her cheeks.

“You don’t mind if I get a little… _playful_?”

Yô couldn’t stop the smile from spreading in her lips. “Not really…”

Sitting in the border of the bed, Yô looked at Kanan expectantly. The girl walked towards Yô like she normally would, but there was something seductive about the way she moved; it was probably Kanan’s natural charm. The one Kanan herself was oh so aware of. Kanan threw her arms around Yô and both plopped down on the mattress with Kanan hugging Yô.

They moved around a bit to get comfortable and finally settled for lying sideways, with Yô leaning her back a bit against Kanan. No matter how cozy Kanan’s bed was, it was nothing like lying against Kanan’s warm frame. Yô could feel her body ease into Kanan’s arms; their breathing mixing with the soft lull of the ocean waves outside.

 “Yô…”

“Hmm?”

“Can I touch you?” Kanan lifted her body a bit to be able to look at Yô’s eyes directly.

“Go ahead,” Yô answered almost immediately.

“Aren’t you a bit tired, though?”

“I’m never too tired for you.”

Kanan just had to kiss Yô, the cocky flatterer. She kissed up Yô’s neck until the girl turned her head around for their lips to meet.

Sliding her hands up the girl’s thighs she gauged the size of Yô’s legs. They were so firm thanks to the muscle but there was a little layer of fat tissue that made her whole body far softer and nicer to the touch than her own.

When her hands reached the abdomen, she felt the muscles strain under her fingertips. She broke the kiss to speak.

“Relax, I know you have incredible abs, you don’t have to flex them for me,” Kanan whispered, letting her hand run up and down the toned muscles.

“Not as incredible as yours, but ok,” Yô countered.

Kanan lowered the collar of Yô’s shirt and bit the skin over the strong shoulder, feeling the muscle become taut under her lips. Her mouth traveled up to Yô’s neck while she kept feeling the rigid muscles beneath the skin.

“It feels incredible to me,” Kanan murmured against Yô’s ear.

Yô felt a jolt of electricity run through her spine and tried her best not to squirm or release any embarrassing noises.

“Can I?” Kanan’s hands grabbed the hem of Yô’s shirt lifting it up tentatively. Yô took off the shirt herself and turned to lie on her back. Kanan wasn’t looking back at her; her eyes were focused on the side, more specifically, the corner of the room where Yô had just randomly thrown her shirt to.

Lifting her body on her elbow Yô placed a hand under Kanan’s chin and turned her face towards her. She was completely unprepared for Kanan to kiss her with so much strength they both fell back on the bed; the rustling of the blankets underneath them mixing with the sound of their kisses.

Kanan’s hands didn’t stand still, they moved along Yô’s legs and torso.

“You’re insatiable,” Yô breathed when Kanan touched her chest over the bra. While her hand worked on fondling Yô’s chest, a stray hand reached down to hold her hip.

“I can’t help it, you looked so attractive while you were working out, I just wanted to hold you and touch you.” Kanan lifted her body on her arms and knees talking against Yô’s lips. She lifted the hand she had placed at Yô’s hip to touch the girl’s cheek (the one at her boob remained still in its place).

“I was just sweaty and tired.” Yô attempted to laugh but it sounded forced and fake.

“You looked irresistible.” Kanan’s gaze didn’t falter and neither did her voice.

“How so?”

“You were so focused on the task,” Kanan explained. She wanted to clarify her point thoroughly so that Yô wouldn’t harbor any doubt, but the moment she started to recall what was so irresistible about Yô exercising she had an impulse to keep kissing her and she didn’t hold back.

The kiss started forceful, Yô was sure her lips would also be bruised tomorrow, but if the aches in her body were going to remind her of Kanan she wasn’t going to complain.

Several kisses followed after the first one and even if they weren’t quite as forceful they still carried a sense of urgency.

Now that Kanan didn’t have to restrain herself she planned on pulling out all the stops and touch Yô as much as she wanted.

She dived down trailing kisses along Yô’s stomach; relishing on the feeling of defined twitching muscles under her lips.

Her tongue came out to wet her lips only to slightly brush against Yô’s hot skin. The whimper that left the shorter girl’s mouth couldn’t be completely muffled by her hands.

Kanan was having none of it. She removed the hands currently covering Yô’s mouth and tried again, gently sliding the tip of her tongue between the grooves of the abs.

The hands Kanan was holding interlaced their fingers with hers while a groan rumbled in Yô’s throat.

Sliding her tongue along Yô’s torso Kanan reveled in the garbled sounds escaping Yô’s mouth. Reaching her shoulder Kanan started kissing down Yô’s arms.

The way Yô’s breath hitched left behind goosebumps in Kanan’s skin and a pleasant feeling in her chest. For that very reason Kanan tried her best to listen attentively to every reaction her touches pulled out of Yô.

Yô freed her hands from Kanan’s grasp and placed them in the girl’s head. Tense fingers threaded through navy blue locks, goading Kanan to keep delivering kisses. Kanan started kissing the girl’s jaw when the hands in her hair slid to her shoulders and grasped them; not with enough strength to halt her but just enough to make her pause her caresses.

Yô opened and closed her mouth a couple of times; shaky breaths escaping her half-opened lips until she was able to form a coherent sentence.

“C-can I kiss you?”

Kanan really enjoyed kissing Yô’s muscles and body, but if Yô wanted to kiss her she couldn’t refuse. Besides, the kisses were really nice and managed to quench some of her desires.

Gliding her lips from the junction where the jaw met the neck, Kanan moved her moist lips till they connected with Yô’s.

With Kanan being a diver, Yô being a high diver and both of them being pretty great swimmers, the time they could go while holding their breath was longer than the average and they would be damned if they didn’t make use of that to share longer more passionate kisses.

Kanan was kissing Yô with so much intensity, Yô felt as if she was being devoured; she was also starting to run out of air. It was slightly embarrassing for her, who could hold her breath for longer than her friends at the swimming club. She chalked it up to being really tired by now.

Thankfully she didn’t have to hold her breath much longer.

When Kanan broke the kiss to breathe she found something obstructing Yô’s eyes from her vision, Yô’s glasses where fogged up, she had to stifle a laugh. It was beyond her how the glasses hadn’t been knocked off Yô’s face instead.

A gentle laugh bubbled in her chest and biting her lip wasn’t enough to stop it from leaving her mouth.

She removed the glasses to clean them with the fabric of her hoodie and promptly placed them back. By that time she noticed Yô breathing far more heavily than her.

She knew Yô would do her best to be her perfect match while training or even in the bedroom, but she didn’t really want to push Yô when the girl was so tired, even when Yô possibly wanted _this_ as much as her.

With a deep breath and a sigh Kanan attempted to release all the desire or at least postpone it for a better moment. Her arms slowly coiled around Yô’s body, with one arm across the girl’s back and the other one surrounding her hips.

Yô returned the hug, her arms latching onto Kanan’s back. The kisses and touches where really nice but this was nice too. Kanan somehow had a way of making everything pleasant and Yô really appreciated that.

They kept cuddling in each other’s arms; their heated touches had now cooled down and were nothing more than warm and comforting caresses.

Yô’s breath was slow and more than once Kanan thought the girl had already fallen asleep. Checking from time to time, to remove the glasses in case Yô was sleeping, they exchanged silent glances but neither said a thing.

That happened a couple of times before something came to Kanan’s mind.

“It’s rare to see you so still when you’re awake,” she noted while her hand moved to draw circles in Yô’s abdomen. “You are usually so full of energy…”

“Ha, ha, you can blame your training regime for managing to drain me almost entirely.” Yô paused her words to yawn. “I might never be the same again,” she joked with a breathy laugh.

“I should hope not,” Kanan talked slowly while placing a lock of hair behind Yô’s ear. “I like how energetic you are.”

Yô hummed and they fell into silence once again. A lazy smile spread across Yô’s face but somehow Kanan couldn’t help but feel Yô was hiding something under that smile.

“Are you mad at me?”

That seemed to take Yô aback, her expression softening immediately. She blinked several times and opened her mouth more than once to wet her lips while she searched for the words to answer.

“What? No… no, why do you ask?”

“I’m always pushing you to do things you don’t really want to.”

“That’s not true; I’ve always enjoyed doing things with you, even before we were together,” Yô turned in Kanan’s arms to face her.

“I know you like exercising but I felt like today I pushed you a bit too far.” Kanan couldn’t hold Yô’s gaze, she nervously looked around the room instead of looking at the girl.

“Maybe I overexerted myself today because I might want to impress you, but you’ve been pampering me since we got back here, like, do you really think I got the worse end of the deal?”

Panic rose in Yô’s eyes once she noticed she had just admitted out loud she was actively trying to impress Kanan. She babbled some words in an attempt to say something, anything to save her from the imminent embarrassment, but the more she pressed her mind to come up with something the more she became unable to even speak correctly.

“I’m always impressed by you, you don’t even have to try,” Kanan sealed her words with a kiss.

Yô released a heavy sigh and it sounded as if some kind of weigh had being lifted off her shoulders.

The words _thank you_ couldn’t leave her lips cause the moment she opened her mouth Kanan kissed her once again.

While their lips met Kanan’s hands couldn’t stay motionless. She moved them, albeit slowly as if savoring every touch, from Yô’s face to her hair but some seconds later those same hands where going up and down Yô’s firm arm muscles. Damn those arms gave the bestest hugs Kanan had ever experienced.

This girl was really built; Kanan always had trouble keeping her hands to herself when Yô was around for this particular reason.

Likewise she could feel Yô’s hands running along her back just to stop a little shy of the end of her back. Her own hands, that where currently caressing Yô’s hips, moved up to Yô’s hands and adjusted the girl’s grip till it fell a bit lower; guiding her until she was firmly grasping her butt.

Yô’s expression became surprised and she broke the kiss; her closed eyes opening to look directly at Kanan’s.

“Wow…” Unable to say anything else, Yô bit her lip and looked sheepishly at Kanan.

Kanan winked at her before diving down for a quick kiss once more.

Pushing hair out of Yô’s face, Kanan pressed her forehead against Yô’s.

“Hey, Sports day is going to be soon.”  Kanan lowered her voice, speaking under her breath as if she was sharing a secret.

 _Is it already October?_ Yô wondered. Time was surely flying.

“What do you have in mind?”

A playful spark shone through Kanan’s eyes.

“Do you remember that practice schedule Dia showed us?”

“…The one that μ's used?”

Of course Yô remembered about it, it had running and swimming, 15 kilometers each among other interesting stuff. Her muscles had been tingling with excitement to being put to test.

“That one, I was thinking of giving it a try.”

Yô nodded.

“I would like everyone in Aqours to be a part of it, but even if they can't join it would mean a lot to me if you were willing to be my special training partner.”

Yô hummed to show she was thinking before she looked back at Kanan and winked.

“Sounds tough. Let’s do it!”

Not a second had gone by when Kanan took Yô’s lips in a slightly forceful kiss, one that Yô accepted gladly. Even when Yô was tired she put so much energy into the kisses it only served to stir something in Kanan.

“Aren’t you feeling too hot in this?” Yô asked brushing her thumb along the hem of Kanan’s sweatshirt.

Keeping eye contact with the girl, Kanan removed the article of clothing, revealing she had forgone wearing a bra. How could she seriously think Yô was getting the short end of the stick when she indulged Yô so much?

“How about you and I hold a special practice,” Yô suggested holding Kanan by the hips, her eyes alternating between Kanan’s eyes and her naked torso.

Kanan tentatively squeezed the hoodie in her hand and forced herself to take a deep breath, she had to be careful not to push Yô too far.

“Aren’t you too tired to do this? I don’t want you to overexert yourself anymore.”

“I am a bit tired but if you don’t mind going slow I can still kiss you and touch you.”

Kanan nodded, a small smile spreading through her lips.

“So about that special practice…”

Kanan let the cloth in her hand fall to the side of her bed before looking back at Yô with eyes shining with determination.

“Special practice, uh? I’m in. Let’s do it!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna hug Uchicchi too…  
> Also these nerds probably just ended up falling asleep in their underwear…  
> This Monday (October 9) is Sports & Health day in Japan (second Monday in October every year). I wanted to write something but since I wasn’t getting anything done I used that day as a deadline for myself & somehow it kind of became like a prompt for this (I thought our sporty girlfriends would be a perfect fit for this). I’m still getting a hang of the characters so I apologize if they’re kinda off. I may have some mistakes here & there too, so if ya notice any mistakes let me know & I'll fix it ASAP (I'll try to read this again later to make sure I didn't miss anything before)  
> Anyway, are ya excited for Sunshine S2? I know I am! Now I'm off to watch the new ep  
> Hit me up (either here or in tumblr) if ya got anything for me ;D


End file.
